1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of orthotic devices and more particularly to ankle foot orthoses with a flexion control ankle hinge apparatus, system and method.
2. Background of the Invention
Present ankle joints for leg braces can offer control of plantar flexion and dorsiflection as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,614 issued Aug. 16, 2005 to Jackovitch, which is incorporated herein by reference. However, these and other prior art ankle joints are often difficult to install, requiring precisely parallel mounting surfaces for medial and lateral joint mechanisms. Without proper mounting the joints may be subject to greater wear, binding, and stress on the leg brace components, leading to cracks and possible failure. Achieving proper installation requires additional shimming or shaping or remaking of the leg brace components, taking extra time for the practitioner and potentially leading to extra complication and cost for the patient.
Devices that offer plantar flexion control include devices that are bulky and difficult to fit in the patient's shoe, and are difficult to adjust due to the fact that they include definite settings that can only be adjusted in increments. Other devices require separate pieces, such as range of motion keys, which must be inserted and replaced as the patient's range of motion increases or decreases. Often these devices are large and cause additional complications with smaller patients, such as pediatric patients.
Thus, there is a need for an ankle joint that can be fitted to a leg brace and automatically accommodates slight misalignment of leg brace components and non parallelism of mounting surfaces while providing for plantar flexion limits. The ankle joint should be compact in size allowing potential use with pediatric patients.